The invention relates as indicated to an assembly for fastening the clockwork and the gongblock of a clock in a housing.
In known clocks with gong striking mechanisms, the clockwork with the hammers, and the gongblock which carries the gong rods, are fastened in the housing independent of one another. A wheel work board, a support seat, or fastening tabs serve to fasten the clock mechanism. The separate fastening of the clock mechanism and the gongblock and the respective alignment and adjustment make the installation of the clockwork and the gongblock difficult and labor intensive.
The clock mechanism, with its clock face and hands, must first be fastened on the wheelwork board, the support seat, or fastening tabs, respectively, in order to be fastened in the housing. The clockwork is put into the housing and aligned. The fastening points are then marked in the housing. Thereafter, the clockwork is removed again in order that the fastening holes may be bored. The clockwork is then once again set into the housing and must be newly aligned. Next, the first hammer is adjusted against its corresponding gong rod inside the housing. The clock mechanism is again taken out in order to align the remaining hammers. Only then can the clockwork finally be inserted and fastened after an additional check and possibly further adjustment.